The Secretary
by Renovlver16
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't Minato's and Kushina's son? What if he was born around Kakashi's age group? Well this is the story please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Secretary

(Takes place at the end of the Third Shinobi War, meaning exactly when Minato gets done handling those Iwa Nin)

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1

~Battle Field~

The Third Shinobi War had come to an end in the form of one individual eliminating what would be estimated to be over one thousand Iwa nin's. This individuals name happened to be Minato Namikaze aka Konoha's Yellow Flash, famed for his Time and Space jutsu The Hiraishin no jutsu.

Killing so many Iwa nin's left Minato very exhausted seeing that it was safe to rest he collapsed but not before being caught by his sensei Jiraiya of The Sannin aka Toad Sage. "You did good out there kid" commented Jiraiya as he settled Minato on his back caring him back to their base.

* * *

~Base camp~

In Konoha's base camp everybody was enjoying themselves from injured patients to… well you get the point, everyone was celebrating the end of the war and worshiping their blond hero. That was until a dark shadow creaked up on Minato hoisting him up by the throat stopping everybody in their tracks and instantly get into attack positions.

The now recognized assailant wore a black robe hiding everything including his face. Behind the assailant stood Kushina Uzumaki pointing a sword at the back of his head, "Whoever you are you better put him down" threatened Kushina before she felt an invisible force grab her by the neck hoisting her up and moving her right next to Minato. "Hmm let's see" spoke the black clad man "One lives and the other dies you decide" he said giving them their only option.

"K-k-kill her I'm more important!" yelled Minato in desperation causing many of the konoichi there to glare at him including Kushina. "What the hell Minato I thought I was your girlfriend!" yelled Kushina angrily while questioning their relationship in what could be her last minutes on earth. There was nothing but silence before the figure decided to speak "Dude you really are pathetic" he said while using his telekinesis to slowly remove his robe as he speaks "I would never let my girlfriend die for me."

Their stood a 6 Ft man with a very lean muscular body with bright blue eyes, his messy sun kissed hair reached his shoulders giving him an untamed look. He wore a black hoodie with a white inward shirt his pants consisted of black anbu pants finishing it off with black colored sandals, all in all a very handsome man maybe more so than Minato.

"But then again I don't have a girlfriend… but not saying that I'm not looking just haven't found the right one hehehe" he said laughing awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck with a red tint noticeably appearing on his cheeks making one word appear on every women's mind 'Cute'.

He released both Minato and Kushina who were now slightly coughing "Sorry 'bout that you two I was just testing this cretin here on whether he would give his life for someone dear to him but..." he pointed at him in a dramatic pose "You failed! And now you lost your girl fore shame man."

"Any way's" he pulled out a Konoha headband and tied it around his waist "it seems introductions are in order, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Saino former secretary to old man Sarutobi" said Naruto getting many confused faces from the crowd who seemingly relaxed themselves at the revelation of him being an ally. "And I guess your wondering why the Hokages secretary is doing here? Well yesterday Konoha was ambushed by the combined forces of Suna and Iwa" he said seriously. "Ero-Sannin over there can attest to that" said Naruto pointing behind an empty tent "Don't call me that gaki!" said the toad Sannin as he walked up to Minato and Kashima who where in front of a seated Naruto.

"Hey ero-sannin is what he said true" asked a still fuming Kushina.

"Unfortunately what he said is correct and if it weren't for him" he pointed at Naruto "Then Konoha would be destroyed" he said making every one stunned as they listened in for more information. "This gaki obliterated ¾ of the army made up of 5,000 Suna and Iwa nin's while me, Tsunade-hime, and Orochimaru took down the rest" getting very shocked faces from every one.

"That's right! Old man Sarutobi was so grateful he promoted me as his personal guard, you should have seen me when I defeated all of them I it was like one of those movie scenes were the hero has his back to every one making him look cool I even did the face" he said while putting a stoic face on making Kushina burst out laughing which caught his attention. "And what is so funny?" he asked "Look at your face when you do that" she said in between laughs to which he complied by taking out his personal mirror (don't ask). With in seconds he burst out laughing to which kushina laughed even harder making everybody sweat drop.

"Aw man that was refreshing but I'm sleepy so I'm turning in 'night" he said to which they all oddly responded. They in turn looked over at Jiraiya for an answer "Don't look at me I can't keep up with him he's too hard to understand."

* * *

~Konoha~

It had been 1 month since the Konoha nin's decided to head back to Konoha seeing as how Iwa surrendered unconditionally. We now find them about a mile away before reaching Konoha gates. *camera zooming in*.

Naruto was currently levitating next to one Kushina Uzumaki who was currently hopping threw trees with whole multitude of ninjas behind them both still flabbergasted by what the blonde could do. Kushina wore a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flak jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves.

"Ne Naruto-kun now that you are well recognized in Konoha do you think they'll make your family name into a clan?" asked Kushina".

"I don't really know, they probably would being curious about my powers and what not" said Naruto.

"Hmmm they would probably put you on the CRA (Clan Restoration Act)" said Kushina in a sad tone to which Naruto caught onto but decided against it.

~An hour later~

"Well I guess this is goodbye Kushina-san see ya!" said Naruto energetically as he walked back to his apartment for an afternoon nap.

"Wait!" yelled Kushina as she walked up to him rather nervously while keeping her eyes to the ground.

"U-um I w-was wondering if I-I could see y-you again" said Kushina who's face was now the color of her hair.

"Yeah! I'll mostly be at the Hokages tower you can come find me there, oh, and this is my address" he said writing down his apartment address. "Make sure you visit Kushina-chan, and bring some ramen preferably tonkatsu ramen" he said while waving goodbye leaving a very happy Kushina. "I think I just met my Ideal 'ttebane!" yelled kushina at the top of her lungs. Far away Minato could be seen gritting his teeth at the scene he had just seen.

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Secretary

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2

~Next Day~

On his day off one Uzumaki Naruto always and I mean ALWAYS visits the local casino.

Making extra money isn't bad right? ...

On this lovely day Naruto was very drunk in an attempt by the club to hinder his godly luck and I dare say it only encouraged him to stay longer (poor suckers hehe). Naruto was currently in the VIP tables with 9 stacks of chips position next to him attracting the more money spenders. One beautiful lady named Tsunade Senju walked up to his table grinning as if she were god herself, she was a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face, whileshe tied her hair into two loose ponytails. Shewore a grass-green haori with the kanji for _gamble_ (賭, _kake_) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wore open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wore a soft pink lipstick.

"Tow-whatdoIowethish *hic*pleasure beautiful" said a drink Naruto "Well if it isn't the savior of Konoha never thought I'd find you here let alone drunk" said an amused Tsunade. "Well want to play a game Tsu-hime~ I'll give you a chance to take all my winnings" chirped Naruto making Tsunade grin like some future Uchiha receiving a powerful jutsu. "Alright let's get started! Waiter bring me a Saki bottle!" yelled Tsunade.

First game:

"Haha you losh all your winnins" said Naruto making Tsunade growl out in frustration "I'll go get more chips you stay where you are!" she said while talking a swig of her Saki bottle and leaving. "Psssh what a loser" said Naruto.

Five games later:

"Well I think it's time we left my beautiful Tsu-chan les' take this party to a more private location" said Naruto huskily into one drunken Tsunade's ears making her shiver. "W-well then let's go!" said Tsunade cheerfully.

* * *

~Come morning~

Naruto stirred himself awake, he opened his eyes only to close them again adjusting themselves to sun's rays. With a few curses to the sun he noticed his right arm was devoid of any feeling, he looked down and noticed one Tsunade Senju cuddling up to him naked with her head on his arm. Coming to terms with what had happened between them and who this was and what she could possibly do to him he switched himself with a kage bunshin and hauled ass out whatever building they were in. He had to go back to work and he did not need this headache.

* * *

~Noon~

Naruto was seen clipping papers together while listening to music on his MP3. Naruto was currently wearing a black t-shirt sticking to his ripped body, he wore black cargo pants and sandals. He got up from his chair and walked into the Hokages office once in he could see the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi glaring at a pile of paperwork as if it had stolen his personal stash of tobacco. "Hey old man got some more paper work for ya!" said Naruto while mounting it atop of the old pile. "Ah Naruto-kun… why do you plague so?" asked Hiruzen "What are you talking about old man I'm just doing my job now you do yours" said Naruto giving him a mocking smile making a tick mark appear on Hiruzen's forehead.

Hiruzen stopped and looked at his clock, it was time for a council meeting concerning Naruto "Well let's go Naruto-kun it's time for a council meeting" said Hiruzen "After you Hokage-sama" said Naruto in a serious tone.

* * *

~Council chambers~

Once Naruto and Hiruzen had reached the chambers they were greeted with nods from the ninja council and stares from the civilian council. Once the Sandaime took his seat the meeting had begun, "Well we are gathered here today on subject alone, my body guard Naruto Saito Uzumaki" said Hiruzen while the Shinobi council was shocked to know there was another Uzumaki.

"Hokage-sama did you just say he was an Uzumaki?" asked Utatane Koharu one of Hiruzen's advisers and teammate. "Yes, on his father's side" answered Hiruzen, on the ninja council was Kushina Uzumaki who was now very happy that her friend was a last blood relative. 'Now I'll really have to get to know him' thought kushina not that she wasn't already planning on doing so.

On the Senju seat sat Tsunade Senju whom we recall had a passionate night with our blond friend. 'You really thought you could fuck and run Naruto! Well you got another thing coming" thought Tsunade unintentionally licking her bottom lip creeping out her neighbor Hiashi Hyuuga.

Back to the Hokage, "**Shut up! **As I was saying, No he will not reveal any jutsus he used to wipe out the army since starting now it will be his clans secret and since it has to do with his blood line he will be placed on CRA, starting now I welcome The Saino Clan to our ranks" announced Hiruzen while looking to see where he was.

Naruto was currently flirting with Kurenai Yuhi a chunin who was standing guard near the door. Kurenai is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. Her regular outfit consists of achuninflakvestovera red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of pink thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"Youknow, you'rereallycuteKurenai-chan" said Naruto while he held her hand on his and kissed her knuckles making her blush. "Thanks Naruto-kun you're very handsome as well" replied Kurenai "Really well would you like to go on a date" offered Naruto to which she accepted by giving him a hug. "Great I'll pick you up at 8:00 tomorrow Kurenai-chan" said Naruto once he turned around to go back to his spot all eyes were on him and Kurenai.

"I see you're well on your way already Naruto-kun come sign some papers and you're clan will be officially instated into Konoha" said Hiruzen "Yes sir Hokage-sama sir" answered Naruto "This meeting is adjourned said Hiruzen slamming his mallet.

* * *

~Naruto walking home~

Naruto deviating from the path home strolled onto a training ground only to hear a girl scream. Quickly rushing to check it out he came upon the scene of four chunin and one jounin beating on what looked like a 13 year old girl with purple pineapple styled hair. As his instincts kicked ninjas were immediately thrusted in the air trying to disarm themselves from the hand that wasn't even there.

Naruto was pissed! Real pissed

Naruto started to chuckle very darkly scaring the current terrified ninjas even more "I'd never thought I'd see the day where comrades turned on each other but since I'm a nice guy I'll let you explain why, and it better not be a stupid reason or else I'll kill you myself" warned Naruto before releasing one of the chunin "Because she's Orochimaru's snake whore!" yelled the chunin making said girl cringe as if already coming to the conclusion that he would join in the beating, well she thought wrong.

End Of Chapter 2

* * *

Cliffhanger!


End file.
